


Cross Your Fingers & Hope It Works Out

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Wolves of Kaedwen County [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eist may be a lazy trophy husband but he knows a lot about love, First Dates, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Nervousness, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier manages to get a date with the gorgeous Dr. Morhen and he wants everything to be absolutely perfect.Meanwhile Geralt is stressing over the possibility of his date losing interest in him and his difficulties with expressing emotion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Wolves of Kaedwen County [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	Cross Your Fingers & Hope It Works Out

Three rings and then finally a rough “Hello” answered from the other end of the line.

Jaskier’s heart was beating so fast that it was nearly pounding its way free from his chest.

“Geralt, my darling,” He hummed confidently through the phone. “This is Jaskier. You remember me, right? Pavetta’s friend?”

“Hmm.” Jaskier assumed that was a yes.

“Well, you wanted me to call you, so here we are.” He smiled as he spoke. “I was wondering, my dear, if you could take a bit of time out of your busy schedule to go to dinner with me this weekend?”

“Hmm.” Jaskier held his breath before Geralt added a “Sounds good” to his previously wordless reply.

“Wonderful.” He breathed a small sigh of relief. “Shall we say seven o’ clock, Saturday? I can pick you up at your office if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine.” Geralt agreed. That was good. He’d used words first this time. 

“Wonderful!” Jaskier nearly squealed with delight. “Until then, dearest! I’ll make sure to plan a lovely evening for the two of us.”

...

“Ah, hello, Jaskier.” The Riannons’ head of security nodded a greeting before opening the front gate to the property. “Pavetta dragging you out shopping again?”

“She is.” Jaskier admitted, putting his car back in drive so he could pull through the opening gates. “As if I need another excuse to spend money. Thanks, Mousesack.”

“No trouble. Do go and collect her quickly. Calanthe will be home for lunch soon and...well, I’ll just say you don’t want to be around after that.”

“Noted.” Jaskier hummed and waved to the friendly gent before he drove up to the house, which was more like a bloody mansion times twelve. 

Eist Tuirseach’s black convertible was parked in its usual spot, and his nephew’s jeep sat next to it, blocking Jaskier from the rest of the driveway. 

“Oh, that empty headed cock...” He growled, struggling to park and avoid hitting Eist’s car, the nearby fountain and the lawn all at the same time. Eventually he managed it, and made his way to the front door, using the spare key Pavetta had given him to get inside.

“Hello?” He called. “Pavetta? Darling, I’m here!”

There was no answer, but his phone buzzed a moment later with a text from his dearest friend. She was still getting ready to go.

“Lovely.” Jaskier sighed, strolling about the house as he waited for Pavetta. His wanderings took him soon enough to the back garden, where the speakers around the pool were blasting.

“Hello?” He called, walking down the winding garden path that led to the water. “Anyone home?”

“No one at all.” Eist sighed from the raft he was floating on. “Leave a message after the beep.”

Jaskier snorted and sat down in a chair near the edge of the pool. “It’s unfair, you know, that this is how you get to spend all of your afternoons. Drinking and lounging in the pool beneath the sun. Dreadfully unfair.”

“Do you want a drink too?” Eist inquired, lips curling up into an amused smirk. “Will that quell your jealousy?”

“Probably.” Jaskier sighed. “But I’m driving today so I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Pity, that.” Eist chuckled, lifting a chilled glass to his lips and swallowing down a mouthful of a sunset colored cocktail. The horrid tease. Whatever jealousy that had been circling Jaskier’s mind before was swarming now.

“Uncle! Look out!” 

Eist moved to shield his face and Jaskier squeaked when they were both hit with a massive splash of water. 

“Dammit, Crach! Don’t you have class to go to?” Eist hissed, having fallen off of his raft when his nephew jumped into the pool from the top of the rock slide.

“Not until three.” The burly red head coughed, spitting up water and slicking back soaked hair from his eyes. 

“Well go early!” Eist snapped at him. “Take advantage of the library or something. All you’re doing here is disturbing the peace.” He waded through the shallows, rising from the water like a chiseled sea god, ripped abs and firm pecks on full display.

Jaskier could almost forgive the man for having more Instagram followers than him.

“Eyes up here, Jaskier. I’m off the market.” 

Fuck. He’d been staring again. That wasn’t his fault though, was it!? 

“You flatter yourself.” He lied through his teeth, blushing softly. “As it happens, I’m off the market for now as well.”

“Oh?” Eist grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before he took a seat next to Jaskier. “And who’s the lucky man?”

“You know him, actually.” Jaskier muttered, willing himself to keep from looking downward. “Geralt Morhen.”

Eist scoffed. “Geralt Morhen?” He laughed. “Dr. Geralt Morhen? The vet from Kaedwen County? Are we talking about the same person, Jaskier? You don’t strike me as his type.”

“And you’d know his type because...?” Jaskier questioned the chuckling naysayer before him, ready to defend himself from any slander.

“Because I know the man.” Eist assured him. “Well, in fact. I just spoke to him a few days ago. Funnily enough, he made no mention of you.”

Jaskier blushed again, but this time the shame was of a different sort. 

“You haven’t gone out with him yet, have you?” Eist guessed.

Dammit.

“No.” Jaskier confessed. “I’m taking him to dinner tomorrow at seven. I managed to get reservations at that classy rooftop place near the square.”

“That’ll get you shit if you’re looking for a second date.” 

Jaskier glared at Eist, who only shrugged. “I’m just offering my advice.” He spoke softly. “If you’re truly interested in Geralt, take him somewhere that he’ll actually enjoy. Nothing snooty. He’s shy anyway. You dress him up in a suit and tie and shove him into a crowd of stuck up twats, he’ll be on edge all night.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to protest but then he realized that Eist was actually making quite a bit of sense.

“What would you suggest then?” He asked curiously instead.

Eist smiled. “Lake Kaedwen.” He told Jaskier. “There’s a place there on the West Bank called Riverside. It’s right on the water, nice and romantic, and he likes their steak. Take him there for dinner then take a boat across the lake. There’s a bar called The Dock at the end of the boardwalk. Order him a Drowner. That’s his favorite drink...”

“I feel like I should be taking notes.” Jaskier swallowed nervously. “Fuck, I’ve been going about this all wrong, haven’t I?”

Eist nodded. “Good thing you ran into me before the big night, huh?”

“Yeah. Yep. Definitely.” Jaskier nodded, standing up from his chair, his head spinning. “Thank you for your insight, Eist, but I really must be going now.”

“Reservations to cancel?” The dark haired man chuckled behind him.

“And some to make!” Jaskier confirmed, hurrying back to the house to find Pavetta, phone already in hand. He would have to cancel their shopping trip as well. There was just far too much replanning on his hands now!

...

“So where’s he taking you?”

“Lambert, get out.” Geralt growled, rummaging through his dresser drawers for a pair of jeans that didn’t look worn out or ripped. 

“Come on!” His brother crooned. “You’ve gotta tell me. Didn’t you see the dude’s car, Geralt? He drives a Mercedes! Obviously he’s loaded.”

Geralt growled.

“So what’s it gonna be?” Lambert continued to poke at him. “Fancy dinner? Hundred dollar bottle of wine? A penthouse hotel room to fuck in?”

“Lambert, leave him alone.” Eskel interrupted, nudging his younger brother out of the doorway to Geralt’s bedroom. “He’s nervous enough.”

“I’m not nervous.” Geralt grumbled, shutting the drawer he’d been searching through and tossing his best pair of pants onto the bed. “Both of you get out. I’m taking a shower.”

“Geralt’s moving up in the world, Eskel.” Lambert kept on with his prodding, even as Eskel dragged him away. “Soon he’ll be too good for the likes of us.”

The white haired Morhen ignored his brother as he locked himself into his private bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting until the water ran warm enough to step in.

Contrary to what he’d told Eskel and Lambert, Geralt truly was nervous. More than nervous, actually. It was more like pure fear. What if Jaskier decided that he didn’t like him? What if he didn’t call him again after? What if...

Geralt snarled, angry at himself for acting like such a fool already. It was just a dinner date. He’d had plenty of them before. He could get through this one just like he had all the others.

Only, this wasn’t like the others.

Every other time Geralt had agreed to a date, it had been something to suffer through. This time, he actually wanted to go. He wanted to have dinner with Jaskier, and he actually hoped to make a lasting impression.

What it was about the man that had wormed its way through the heavily guarded walls built around his heart, Geralt wasn’t certain. All he knew was that he was happy that Jaskier liked him, and he didn’t want him to stop liking him.


End file.
